This invention relates to stands or supports for plants such as potted plants which are commonly used indoors, and the device particularly relates to a stand which may be used to elevate a plant above a flooring surface to facilitate growth of the plant and minimize damage to the flooring surface while containing and supporting the plant.
Live plants are commonly and frequently placed into pots having dirt or other materials in which the plant grows within the pot. Potted plants are found both indoors and outdoors. Particularly when used indoors, the pots in which the plants are contained are placed directly on a flooring surface, which may be carpet, wood, tile, or other flooring material.
Potted plants may cause damage to the flooring surface. The necessity of watering live plants may cause damage or mess as a result of the mixture of dirt and water. Further, the weight of the pot itself or an abrasive bottom surface of the pot may cause damage to the flooring. The water may cause mildew, or may cause rot as a result of water being retained by the pot with no air space between the pot and the flooring surface.